petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Box
This article is about the item Mystery Box. For information on all the types of Mystery Boxes in the game, see Mystery Boxes. The Mystery Box -- also called the Blue Mystery Box, usually abbreviated as BMB in the Playfish forums -- is the mid-range priced Mystery Box found at the Mystery Shop. It contains a random object that may or may not be found in stores. Some objects will be worth more than the cost of the box (either in resale, or when trading in the forums), while others will be worth a lot less. Items in mystery boxes are constantly changing, as Playfish adds and remove objects often once a week. Playfish staff will sometimes give advance warning on what objects they are removing, but not always - this can be a problem for many Pet Society users who are trying to get certain objects. Playfish also will often announce on the blog some of the new items they are adding to the mystery boxes. New players may find it confusing how to "use" this item. After buying the mystery box at the Mystery Shop, you will need to go home and open the Mystery Box panel using the box button in the right center of the home screen. Choose the type of box you want to open and click on it. Your random object will then be revealed and the mystery box will disappear from your inventory. You can open lots of boxes quickly this way. Items from mystery boxes, particularly Gold Mystery Boxes (GMBs), are often used as "currency" when Trading in the Playfish forum. Mystery boxes are also a good source of "999" and "4999" objects, so named for their resale value in-game. A running list of items that once were in mystery boxes, but no longer are available in stores or in boxes, can be found at Category:Old Mystery Box Item. The only way to get these items will be through trading on the forums or getting a generous friend to gift the item to you. See Also: Cheap Mystery Box and Expensive Mystery Box 'Item Summary' *Cost: 200 coins *Sells for: 66 coins *Recycle: 400 points *Giftable?: Yes *Added: Before March 2009 *Removed: No 'List of items currently found inside Blue Mystery Boxes' On August 9, 2010, Playfish introduced the Mystery Box panel which shows all Mystery Boxes sold in the game. This also displays what mystery items the player has which are found in the Mystery Box, and how many items there are left to find. This has made it a lot easier for players to keep track of what they can find. On September 9, 2010, Playfish drastically reduced the number of items in this box from over 200 to just 38. There are currently '''37 '''items in the Mystery Box - below is a complete listing. This list was last updated October 1, 2011. fuchsia_rococo_jug.png|Fuchsia Rococo Jug|link=Fuchsia Rococo Jug jar_of_crystals.png|Jar of Crystals|link=Jar of Crystals wooden_clogs.png|Wooden Clogs|link=Wooden Clogs deerstalker_hat.png|Deerstalker Hat|link=Deerstalker Hat tuxedo_shirt.png|Tuxedo Shirt rapunzel_polka_dot_teapot.png|Rapunzel Polka Dot Teapot jar_of_heart_candy.png|Jar of Heart Candy blue_shell_wall_light.png|Blue Shell Wall Light modern_luxury_rug.png|Modern Luxury Rug museum_crystal_decor.png|Museum Crystal Decor chocolate_chip_cookies.png|Chocolate Chip Cookies underworld_whip.png|Underworld Whip cup_and_napkin_decor.png|Cup and Napkin Decor apple_green_curtain.png|Apple Green Curtain tanning_oil.png|Tanning Oil stack_of_green_plates.png|Stack of Green Plates 'chilli'_bean_bag.png|'Chili' Bean Bag restaurant_bar_neon_sticker.png|Restaurant Bar Neon Sticker perfect_white_pearls.png|Perfect White Pearls mayan_tribal_necklace.png|Mayan Tribal Necklace purple_ribboned_hat.png|Purple Ribboned Hat sweetheart_flower_pot.png|Sweetheart Flower Pot charmed_castle_curtain.png|Charmed Castle Curtain pettler_magazine.png|Pettler Magazine peppermint_cushion.png|Peppermint Cushion red_toy_car.png|Red Toy Car brown_cat_plushie.png|Brown Cat Plushie hospital_pink_flower_vase.png|Hospital Pink Flower Vase pink_hair_ribbon_bows.png|Pink Hair Ribbon Bows alice_teacups_decor.gif|Alice Teacups Decor spring_flowers_planter.png|Spring Flowers Planter captains_candle_holder.png|Captains Candle Holder rainbow_backpack.png|Rainbow Backpack tube_of_sunscreen.png|Tube of Sunscreen floating_candles.png|Floating Candles golden_dragon_egg_decor.png|Golden Dragon Egg Decor garden_party_jug.png|Garden Party Jug TeaLeavesSet.jpg|Tea Leaves Set PaintSet.jpg|Paint Set Pink Shelf.PNG|Pink Cyber Wall Shelf Medieval Candle.png|Medieval Candle Pan Pink Mush.PNG|Pink Mushroom Decor Lamp.PNG|Bohemian Prince Lamp Urn.png|Colorful Egyptian Urn NEW This information was taken from the regularly updated forum guide to Mystery Boxes found at: http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=1946770